The field of the invention pertains to devices to assist horses, in particular, race horses to breathe with less effort.
On some horses the nostrils tend to constrict, especially during high exertion in a race. Constriction of the nostrils results in decreased air flow and loss of breathing efficiency. Moreover, the loss of breathing efficiency puts stress on the horses lungs which can result in lung injury such as Exercise Induced Pulmonary Hemorrhaging (EIPH).
Horses with collapsed nostrils or extra flesh over the false nostril may have blocked airways. The horses may close down and stop at the end of a mile, for example, due to lack of oxygen and stress. Horses expend tremendous energy and effort to breathe during racing and other events. Thus, anything that inhibits breathing will have a deleterious effect on a horse that is strenuously exercising.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,873 discloses a spring loaded strip attached over a horse's nasal passages and held in place by a special adhesive. The strip lifts or stints the vestibular walls of the nasal passages.